


Snack Stealing and Similar Situations

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, snack stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's so used to Eren stealing his snacks that he expects it nowadays.<br/>Prompt:  EreJeanConnie, a flash of anger</p><p>Originally posted <a href="http://c0cunt.tumblr.com/post/137128789435">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack Stealing and Similar Situations

   Jean was fucking pissed.  Once again, HIS cheetos were fucking missing.  But he knew who the culprit was this time, quickly grabbing the last of Eren’s horrendously gross lime flavored potato chips, angrily munching on them in retaliation.  But there was nothing that could replace his cheetos...With a sigh, Jean pulled out his phone and pulled up the group conversation between him and his boys, tapping out “we need a snack run” one handed.  He didn’t move when he got twin responses, only jumping when eventually the door to their apartment blasted open.

 

   It was Connie, thankfully, and Jean could fall back to their ratty old couch once more.  But he didn’t, seeing the serious look on Connie’s face, that looked completely unnatural on him.  “Shit,” Connie hissed, hurrying into the kitchen pantry, and rustling around, “did you eat the last of Eren’s chips?”  Jean grunted an agreement, waving the empty bag in Connie’s direction.  “He ate my cheetos again,” Jean whined, pouting as he crumpled up the bag he held.

 

   “He didn’t, I ate your cheetos, ‘cause I felt like something crunchy, and I was out of cookies” Connie grumbled, shaking the empty cookie box.  Jean sat up straight at that admission, eyebrows grazing his hairline.  Connie never stole anyone else’s snack, it just wasn’t what he did.  It was expected of Eren or Jean to steal snacks, since Eren could puppy dog eyes his way out of anything, and Jean could use his tongue in very compelling ways to get out of any trouble he found himself into.  Connie just...Wasn’t so conniving or devious, always asking before taking.  Before Jean could say anything, their apartment door rattled open again, and Eren was already talking a mile a minute.

 

   “...And so Armin’s standing at the library counter, five people behind him, there’s blood everywhere, and this little kid’s screaming its head off, and y’know what he does then?”  Eren asked, flipping his coat off and turning to face his boys.  Jean couldn’t help but blurt out “Connie took my cheetos, can you believe that?” and Connie squawked “Jean no fair, you ate all of Eren’s chips, shouldn’t you tell him that first?”  Eren merely blinked rapidly at them before slowly saying “No...Armin dropped everything and quit.  Now let’s go get our snacks and celebrate Connie’s first snack stealing.”

 

   Connie grumbled loudly at that, the tiniest of smiles threatening the frown he had attempted valiantly to keep up.  He did feel bad, but as Jean whooped and threw him easily over his shoulder, and Eren loudly chanted “snacks” repeatedly, he couldn’t help but grin.  Not that he was going to make a habit out of stealing snacks, but...If this was how they’d react to it from now on, maybe Connie would get used to it...


End file.
